Boo Lovin' with a Hint of Anger
by Shortneay14
Summary: What does Bo' loving mean? I mean how do you even deal with it or know when its happening. Ignore it, Face it, Fight fire with fire, what is Huey suppose to do. Maybe it's nothing, it will probably go away. Right? Right! ONE-SHOT Huey x Oc-Dani. Araon owns the Boondocks characters, I own my Dani and other unknown people.


_**Bo lovin' with a hint of Anger**_

_Author note: I was just thinking of this cute story out of the blue and my friend convinced me to post it. A fluffy one-shot between my sweet OC- Dani and BD character Huey. At some points Huey will be referred as Froyo, and Dani will be referred Courtney. I'm so so sorry for all you JazminexHuey lovers, but maybe in the future I'll make a story for come on, we can relate to this Bo lovin' situation. So comment, read, tell me what you think. But remember I'm really sensitive, psych, or am I J.k. So lets get some things down if you haven't read my other stories like "These Crazy Btches" or "Minisodes with the sisters"._

_**#Dani- she is a girl Huey's age whose real name is Courtney Robinson. She has almost the same complexion as him, voliet eyes, black shoulder-length wavy hair, thick glasses, nice figure (No Homo), and a crazy personality.**_

_**;These kids can be whatever age you feel is right;**_

_**Let's begin the story**_

**Dani P.O.V**

It was the last period of the day ,which I look forward to almost everyday of school, Math. I know Math ,right? I was all fine with just numbers until they started adding shit like reading and letters. Why does school gotta be adding shit. Now if we start doing push-ups in History, theres going to be a huge problem. This school just needs to sit the fuck down and get they money up, straight up dawg.

But anyway, excusing my foul language, the real reason to why I liked it was for 2 simple reasons like Trey Songz says for the BOYS & THE EXTRE EASY WORK. I shared this class with my manz Froyo and Cesar. And to add to the fact that always puts assigments on the board and lets us talk quietly from time to time.

I walked down the hall quietly and made a right turn directly into the room. The desks were paired up into groups of 4, awe shit, Teamwork, whats gonna work, ...Teamwork! I snickered at that cheesy Wonderpets song. I shuffled my feet lightly as I went towards an empty group of chairs then put my bookbag down in the chair next to me and watched the kids file in. Me and Ceaz were always the first to pop in unlike Froyo's dumb, slow ass. But I don't blame him, this class was a bit far and he liked to pace himself, I scoffed at the thought.

"S'up Dan" I instantly snapped out of my cruel thoughts to see a cheery Cesar.

"Hey" I said as he sits directly across from me.

"Hey you do your homework-" Damn.

"No I forgot" I quickly took out my folder to see a blank worksheet with only 2 problems done.

"Forgot? You always do your homework" He wailed.

"Yo, I was so tired so I took a nap and by the time I woke up it was dinner time" I explained I sighed til' I saw something tall and brown appear from the door. Of course he was here, but I bet he did his homework. I quickly move my bookbag to the one besides Cesar, who then puts his bag on top of mine. I give him a irritated look but in return he proclaims an innocent smile. He lucky we was in class.

"Aye man" Cesar and I avert our eyes upwards to see Huey Freeman.

"Hey" He says simply and takes a seat besides me and slips his bookbag off his shoulder.

"No worries man, I got that" Cesar cheerfully takes his bag from his hands and put it right ontop of mine!

"Yo" I threw my hands up defensively "My tasty cakes in there"

"MMmmm, probably smashed by now" He shruggs with a smirk.

"You lucky we in class" Then I remembered "Hey did you do the homework" I say expectantly to Froyo.

"Yea" Monotoned and all.

"Lemme see 'dat, make sure 'dem answers correct" I snicker at his false truth as He pulls out the sheet.

"I don't know if they're right" I snatched the paper from his hands and put it sideways between me and Cesar.

"Don't worry man, we all in 'dis together" We both crackle as we rapidly copy the answers with some mistakes involved, don't wanna be too suspicious now.

"Straight up teamwork" Me and Ceaz high-fived then finished up.

"Thanks Nerdy" I say, handing him back his paper.

"You didn't do your homework" He gave question in his voice and eyed me weirdly.

"No, somthing wrong?" I return the funny look.

"No its just,...you usually do **all** of your homework" He said.

"Exactly, I was all depended on her, she had one job." Cesar snickered.

"Nigga you had one job" I shot back.

"Okay, but one time we needed you and you failed."

"Aye we don't need to hear Riley's life story. And just be glad Froyo did it, and boy, if I get a low B Imma whoop yo' ass and tell on e'erboby who was cheatin'" I looked around the room, nigga's be thinkin' they slick.

"Well next time do your homework" I punch Froyo in the arm.

"Ergh, you hit like a man sometimes" He grunted holding his arm.

"Do you want me to kick you in the nuts" I glare at him.

"No" He gave off an distasteful look.

"Good now hush" I cross my arms as the teacher walks in.

"Okay class, today we're working in pairs on page 623, problems 3-42. You may begin quietly." I begin working like the good little girl I am. Pfft, who am I kidding.

_10 minutes later_ ,I get stuck on problem 18, and I really don't feel like looking at that problem.

"Yo who got to 18" I whispered.

"Not there yet"

"Not even close" I look over at each paper and Froyo wasn't that far.

"Hurry up then" I doink him on the forhead with the eraser of my pencil, basically all up on his paper, waiting impatiently.

"Hurry" I shook his shoulder as he begins having difficulties with number 16.

"I'm tryin" He growled, I huff and softly slam my book besides him.

"It's 43 now get to the next damn problem" I gritted through my teeth, he grumbled as he copied the problem.

"Damn, thats all you had to do" I grumbled back, I don't take shit from nobody. But this is what I enjoy about this class, messing with him brings me suttle amusment.

Finally he gets the answers and I copy it and zip past every problem. The last thing I had to get was a worksheet. System time. The system was that whomever finished their work must give it to the rest of our group, it was my system for about all my other classes. I grab 3 worksheets which we're not allowed to write on, no suprise. Then walked back to my seat and at that moment I realize that my paper was all the way in my bag, and It was under all those bookbags, gosh I'm lazy as fuck. Then I realized that Froyo has a nice stack of fresh paper in his folder.

"Yo" I whisper and jab him in the side with my pencil. He jumps and scoots over. At least he was getting use to it, the first time I did it, he fell to the floor and kicked the pencil out of my hands and began lecturing me, which made me laugh as he was bascially shouting at me.

"Didn't I tell you to never do that again"

''Yes and I ignored you, now let me borrow some paper, nigga"

"Is a nigga gonna give it back" Cesar said making us snicker.

"But seriously give me some paper" I smiled, finger combing my hair.

"Don't you have your own"

"Yes but I'm to lazy to get up and move those bags" I whine. "And if that makes me a lazy hoe, so be it"

"Stop being lazy and go get your own paper" He whispered.

"Why would I wanna do extra work when you have some, now gimme"

"Gimme got shot."

"Yea, which is about to happen to you if you don't give a girl some paper" I jabbed him in the side."Stop being so hostile"

"I have the right to be Hostile"

"Stop it" Cesar says without looking up.

"Tell Hue-boy to give me some paps" Why he gotta be such and ass about it. I was about to jab him again when he caught my wrist, oh shit.

"Do that one more time" He said under his breath, I hesitated before I did it again.

"Okay, yea, I see how it is" It was only at certain times when he acted in my childish banter. The next thing I knew we were squirming fom each others jabbing.

"Stop it" Cesar said a bit louder, we paused before we went back to our orginal position with an additude."Just give her some paper and stop messing with each other." We suck in our breath and obey his commands.

"Thanks" I say in a grim tone.

"Yea whatever" He mumbled as we continued working quietly. Eventually we have to swirve our desk into rows and Huey was right in front of me.

''Can you see" He turns to me.

"Yup" I lied.

"Are you sure"

"Yes now turn yo'self around before I give you something to really scold about" I know what I said was mean and he was just being as sweet as he always is, but lets think of it as implied payback. He stares at me for a few seconds before turning around. I lean back for the perfect view of his hair. Basically I loved sitting behind him, it lets me sneak and do some really slick shit. I was on my phone, sticking pencils in his hair {Which he was oblivious to}, sharing snacks in the class. Oh god I was gettin' away with everything. Not to long later, people are called up to do problems on the board, and of course Froyo had to be one of them. When he got up, it felt like my eyes were givin' life. It was refreshing to see the sun hit the classroom. Moments after tugging on my blue North Face hoodie and tapping my blue timbs, I get an evil Idea and I'm troll facin'.

"What are you planning" Cesar notices my expression.

"Lets just say its about to go down" I give a smug smile.

Soon he came back down the isle, and my anxious body made me squirm. I just noticed how handsome he was. I could just melt in those mahogony-eyed scold and he was looking fly as shit with that stride. I noticed I was getting way off task, and snapped out of it. I egged the nigga to sit down in my mind. He gave me a quick glance as he pulled his seat out. As soon as he turned around, I took immediate action. I swung my foot under his chair leg and pulled it out a few inches. I cringed when he bent down to take his seat.

"Eurgh!What the-" This nigga fell flat on his ass. He sounded just like Riley, but the whole class was in a fit of laughter to much for me to think about. I looked at Cesar through the squint of my eyes and this boy was literally rolling on the floor.

"Oh god, priceless. And they call me clumsy" I wiped a tear from my eye and pounded my fist on the desk."You a dickhead" My vision was a bit blurry but I could see Huey glaring real, real hard at me. Then he looked around baring his teeth. Before I knew it I heard him grunt and my chair had moved from underneath me, cutting my laugh short. Damn I forgot one of his pet pevs was being laughed at, he musta snapped.

"Ow" Man my cheeks hurt from the impact."What **is** wrong with you"

"What the hell is wrong with you, you pulled my chair out" He barked at me angrily, I never seen him that mad.

"I don't know what you're talking about so stop lyin' and tell me why you pulled my chair out" I'm not going down with you this time, I mean you are my ride or die nigga 'til it came to school. My sister is gonna yell at me so bad tonight.

"Mr. Freeman, , what is the meaning of this. I don't know nor care who started it, I'm ending it. So got to the princpal's office" angrily stood between our seats as we stood up.

"What, that absolutely makes no sense. She-" He shot me a glance and I shot one back at me. Then he grunted as he collected his things.

"And Miss Robinson, I will see you after class" She gave us each a stern look. From the corner of my eye, Huey just kept staring at me as he finally got up. I sucked my teeth lowly as I returned to my chair.

"Now did you have something to do with it " She turned to him with a huff and her eyes shot up.

"Nope, I wasn't included no-sir-e" He waved his hands defensively as he shook his head. Then Huey left in a stride, I just sat down in my seat quietly. I felt so gulity and angry at myself, I punished myself secretly by clawing my arms. Me and Cesar didn't look at each other, too scared to. Throughout class it felt like everybody was staring at me, making me real nervous and sweaty. What did I do?

**Huey P.O.V**

Detention. I had to go to detention. Some ole Bullshit. I was now walking home from school in an angry fit with a bunch of thoughs running through my head. I pratically yanked the door open and slammed it shut. I kicked off my shoes and went into the kitchen to start my homework.

"Aye nigga, where was you?" Riley said as he came into the kitchen a few seconds after me. I looked at him and sighed."Oh yea, yo' ass got detention hahaha" I shot a glare at him and returned to my work. When I finished I went up onto the computor. Girls, I scoffed. Why do they even go near us anyway, its not like they need to be in our pants. Although they were good at a few things, I suppose. Mainly including cleaning, cooking, making you feel good at your worse, and giving you some intellectual points, I mean Courtney wasn't stupid at all, in fact very intelligent. Although she was a bit optimistic and perky but makes up for in dominance and stealth. I actually enjoy her company, she doesn't bother me at the very least. She comes over almost all the time and sits quietly to watch T.v and talks in very polite conversation. I can just picture it now, her laugh and smile.

"Boays! Dinner time" I immediatly snapped out of my thoughs and stared at the empty google page, about 35 minutes went by, was I out that long. I mentally face palm myself before getting up and going to dinner. I sit and eat but I wasn't very engaged in whatever Grandad or Riley was talking about.

"Whats wrong Boy, you seem a bit down,...well more than usually" He said with a sympathetic look as he raised he fork to his mouth. I knew all eyes were on me, but a very touchy subject to go on.

"Well its just,...*sighs*I don't know" I sadly say putting my fork down and losing my appetite.

"Is this about that detention thing with Dan" My eyes shot up and looked over at him.

"How'd you know about that?" I give him a questionable look.

"Man, It was the entire topic of the conversation on our walk back home. But ya'know Dan wa'nt there cause she had to stay afterschool or some'in, so Cesar told us how yo' ass fell out the chair" He began cacklin'.

"I don't get what'cha mean boy." He said in a low voice.

"Yo, yo,yo check it. When Huey went to sit down she pulled the chair right out from under him and he fell to the floor. And e'erybody was laughin', well til,...you know when he snapped and pulled her chair out." He shrugged and continued eating." But anyway she got away with it and Huey got detention. Mm, ain't gonna be my ass, I woulda put her in check"

"He's got a point boy" He said to me.

"Yea, but Grandad its like its her main priority to mess with me and I just don't want to hurt her feelings"

"Nigga since when do you ever care about hurtin' somebody feelin's"

"Well you know how sensitive she is, remember that time you were mad and called her a ruthless hoe and you never want to see her again" I pointed out. Then his face immediatly went to sympathetic. After that she bawled her eyes out and made no contact with him for a whole straight week. And I'd never seen Riley so depressed.

"Okay okay but 'dis ain't about me." He held one hand up and shut his eye"'Dis is about you" He opened his eyes and pointed a finger at me.

"Why does she even mess with me in the first place" A hopless answer that only she knows.

"Well boy maybe its because you did something to her and she's getting you back" Grandad said.

"Ya think" I said. Then Riley stood up out of his seat.

"No, Its obviously that she likes you" He said as if we were down.

"What are you talkin' about"

"One day when I was goin' to see Chrissy, I overheard Jazmine and Cindy talkin'" He stared at his food.

"And?"

"And, they was talkin' 'bout you and Dani. Sayin' that she likes you and she wants to be really close to you. 'Den they saw me comin' and stopped talkin'" He grumbled and glared up at me. I don't know why but I didn't believe him, if he knew that then he would've told me.

"Stop lyin'" I growled.

"I ain't lyin-"

"Yes you are, if you did you would have been told me"

"Nigga it wasn't important then and you lucky I told you at all"

I was about to say something til Grandad spoke up.

"Boys! No fighting at the dinner table. Now Huey you gotta accept all possibilties, maybe she does like but again maybe she doesn't. And thats all there is to it" He said and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day, me and Riley basically ignored each other. It was night time, the lights were off, and the only thing that lit up the room from complete darkness was the Moon. I closed my eyes shut but couldn't really fall asleep. I gave up on sleeping and went down stairs. The room was cascaded with the dark auora. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V to watch the news. The more I watched the reporter, the drozer I got. But slowly I found myself in deep slumber.

_Dream/Flashback_

_I was having one of those flashback dreams, about a day I knew a bit well. It was the day before Valentine and all this pink and red shit was getting on my last nerves. I just wanted this day to be over. It was morning time so we were all basically walking to school at that time. Jazmine, Chrissy {_Courtney's 12 year old half-sister_}, and Cesar_ _were in a heated discussion about tomorrow and I really didn't want to get to involved with it. So I lagged behind and right besides me was her. She seemed uninterested in the discussion at hand, which is suprising to me. Out of all of us Courtney was the most high-spirited and affectionate person, even out of Jazmine, I'd thought this would be one of her favorite holidays, but she seemed the least bit interested. I Just started at her, just thinking about how ironic that was. All of a sudden she turns to me with her official small smile expression._

_"You're stare has been noticed" She turned back around. "Something on your mind Froyo"_

_"Why aren't you, ya'know all happy. I mean its unusal for you to be this calm with tomorrows Holiday." I shrug._

_"Why? Because it's just another Lovely Holiday where people are now officially suppose to show their feeling to one another, when they should do it as much as they should everyday. I don't know, I guess that people do stupid things to Love that ruins everyone else's experince" She sighed and stared straight ahead. And at that we walked in silence, now a pitful look on my face and a aching feeling inside my belly. But as we got to the door of the school she said one final, powerful thing to me._

_"You know what Huey, I guess because I'm a pretty girl, people only see whats on the outside. I mean my personality is all over the place. Maybe it's because I'm single and young that I don't understand the real qualities of love. But ya'know I got you guys to make me feel special enough, especially you Huey, and maybe one day a lovely girl will see that in you. But for right now us 'Forever alone' people gotta stick together" She gave me a big smile and a rub of my arm before now happily going into school. When she said that, something blossomed inside of me, a new feeling I just couldn't understand. _

_Next Day_

_It was Valentine's Day, and I had woken up a bit later than usual due to a project I had last night. And Riley didn't even wake me up, bastard. I basically scramble to put on my red hoodie and jeans. The day was unusually cool, about 60 degrees no less no more. I rush out the house and not to far up the path is Courtney, by herself actually. I catch up to her at the light._

_"Hey Happy Valentine's Day Romeo" She giggles next to me._

_"Uh,... you to" Why was I nervous._

_"Hehehehaha, see you are a bit late, busy texting your girlfriend" She teased._

_"No, why are you late?"_

_"Oh couldn't find my shoes. And I bet you're wondering why we're walking alone. Well to answer that, everyone walked alone with their Valentine's for some reason. Luckily it's to early in the morning for all that PDA shit" She said. "Oh here, I made this for you" She blankly handed me a brown stuffed Bear wearing a 'African Pride' Shirt and holding a card with "I Apperciate- and a picture of Dr. Martin Luther King Supposily pointing at me._

_"Oh you didn't have to-" I say._

_"But I wanted to, I really do apperciate you, each and everyday. But don't worry about getting me anything" Then the school bell rang._

_"Ooops gotta go, be good" And she rushed off. I was going to stop her but my mouth fell short and my feet felt like dead weight. When I went to my locker, there was like 12 cards in my locker, most from girls I barely knew. Cesar said it was because most girls found me attactive. Attractive? I scoffed, they didn't even know me. I pratically threw those cards away, just senseless peices of paper. I was almost about to throw her Bear in the trash, I literally almost had a heart attack for some odd reason. I stared at the bear, perfect light brown soft fur that reminded me of her skin, a smiling expression that matches her. But the unread card was very alluring to keep. Then the bell rings and snaps me out of my thoughts. I'll read the card later, I put the bear in my locker and get to class. But I still end up late and I get detention, but I din't mind. For that rest of school time I didn't really see Courtney, at lunch she went to retake a test._

_Finally I have detention, it was boring as hell and I didn't have anything better to do. Then I notice something peturbed from my folder. It was the card, I never the time to read it nor the personal space, but now was a good time as any. I looked up and blankly opened it on the desk with my folder ontop of the blank side of the card. It was written in hand, in her bubblish handwriting. It wasn't as curvy as Jazmines, or as chicken scrappy as Riley's, or even down right beautiful, hard to understand cursive like Chrissy's. It was clear and big enough to see._

_**Dear Huey,**_

_**I know this is probably stupid and dumb but I'd though I'd take the time to explain a bit better how I apperciate you. I know it's Valentine's Day with all that Love in the air, but it's not about that. You are my most trusted friend, you care about me, and when I'm wrong you show me right. Which is all I ever need. Love can never amount to our friendship. This is much better than what any boyfriend could give his girlfriend. When times are rough we won't run away and hide, but stand together. Thats what makes you a precious gem from the ashes of our world. I guess that's all I can say and want. So Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Love~Dani$ 'Forever alone'**_

_Those words made something inside me flutter that day. It even showed me the truth about her. Underneath her goofy exterior was actually a deep, poetic girl. Thats what most people missed about her, what I almost missed about her. For the rest of my detention I sit and think, was I that special to her. As I exited the room from dismissal and go to my locker, a familiar smell comes next to me._

_"Hey Froyo" Courtney, and I pause for a moment before turning to her. A smile escaped her lips._

_"What are you doing here?" I ask, it was like 5 o'clock and it was daylight savings time._

_"Oh no greetings, okay question and curiosity, I get it curious George. I was actually getting my science book, I need it for homework and I left it here. Why you here?" I ignore her inncorrect grammar._

_"Detention" I say simply._

_"Oh now they giving kids detention on Valentine's Day, where's they sympathy. Guess you can't get that here" I notice another book in her hand. It was blue and labled 'Inspiration is the key to my Poetry ~Dani'._

_"You write poems?" _

_"Oh, uh yea just a hobby I guess. Oh you still got my card" She said blankly."Cindy said that you probably threw it away, so I didn't get my hope's up." _

_"Why would I throw this away, you gave it to me and I actually,...like it" I admit and shut my locker door and we walked side by side._

_"Really? Uh, yea." She blushed a bit. "But anyway, how many Valentine's did you get?" She asked._

_''Why do you care, I thought this Hoilday was stupid"_

_"Yeah but I'm curious"_

_"Well don't be"_

_"Come on, okay I'll tell you how many I got if you tell me how many you got." If one thing I knew was that Courtney was stubborn._

_''12 okay" I sigh._

_"Dang you go Romeo, but I got like 15-20 nothin' to brag about" We exit through the double doors. Something about that irritated me inside, but I surpressed the feeling. We walk in silence, as we walk we see couples walking hand and hand, some with roses, even catching some kiss. I grimace as I see one pratically having sex with clothes much PDA._

_"Love is a illusion" I say._

_"And Hope is irrational. But Huey those are the few emotions that keep the world go-round. If not for love people with see nothing in life and commit suicide. And Hope is the emotion that dimishes the sorrow and anger, a unknown determination. Some people express it as much as I or as little as you do. So yea it can be _witless and irrelevant_, __but we need them to keep the world balance, to stop it from becomeing more terrible than it already is" As she said that, she stuck a lollipop in her mouth. I took those words to Heart, for a second._

_"Thats very,...poetic of you"_

_"Yea, but thats the one thing I like about this holiday, the insperation" She said it with so much wonder in her voice that it actually made the corners of my mouth go up. We were right at my house and I realized I still had my gift for her. Before she could say goodbye I hand her my card. It had a picture of those chibi characters she loved so much and inside was a teen quote she liked._

**Through Thick And Thin**

© Annie Hall

I could skip a heartbeat, and I would survive,  
I could be in a car crash, and still be alive.  
The clouds could fall out of the sky,  
The oceans could disappear, and all turn dry.

These things in life are all bad I know,  
but there's far worse things,  
just thought you should know.

Life would not be the same without someone like you,  
You're there when I need you to help me through.  
Through the good times and through the bad,  
Be them happy, or be them sad.

I don't have to be with you, to know you're there,  
We don't have to see each other, to know that we care.  
We could be apart for years upon end,  
and still remain the best of friends.

Life goes on, and people change,  
And through it all, our friendship shall remain the same.  
That's such as a life, and how things come to be.  
Just thought you should know,  
HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME.

_"__Oh you didn't-"_

_"I wanted to, I do apperciate you. I-uh gotta go, see you around" To see the smile on her face was warming to my heart._

_"Thanks Huey, bye" I hear before I close the door. Maybe this wasn't such a bad holiday after all._

_End Dream/Flashback_

I woke up and went to school like normal, almost forgetting about Courtney. The strange thing was she wasn't walking with us. She apparently had a doctors appointment and wouldn't be back until later in the school day. A sinking feeling emerged in my stomach. I was all ready to forgive her from yesterday and leave it at that. Throughout the day I have been waiting for her return. I hear from Jazmine who was told from Cesar that she had returned late at 6th period. Now I'm anxious for last period. When the bell rings for 8th period, I pratically leap out of my seat and rush to 8th.

"Woah man, someone has been eating that breakfast" Cesar says as I meet him at the door. I roll my eyes at take a seat at a group table, group work again, thats perfect. Finally she comes in. I notice her hair is in a bun, and was wearing her usual big gray sweater , black tights, and Some gray adidas. But the expression on her face was a bit more sadden. I was going to ask her what was wrong when she sat down, but instead she sits at another group table dircetly behind me. What?

"Aw what, the system" Cesar pratically wails. Yea, we had a system. Now she was sitting with another group of white kids 2 boys and one girl.

"Hey Dani" They all said in their perfect toned-white voices. You can't call her that, we could only call her that.

"Hey guys" She said in a small happy voice. She's happy with this arrangement. Why was she over there, I thought we stuck together.

"Hey, did you get the homework done" One of the boys ask.

"Um yea, here" Okay, this is stupid, I was about to say something to her but the teacher over-voiced me. I sighed and me and Cesar struggle to get the work done. I could hear them over there, laughing, having the nerve to be happy. Sharing answers with each other, with **our** friend.

"Hey you got 23 man" Cesar says no.

"No still struggling with that one" I said.

"Man, I miss Dan" He said under his breath. My blood was boiling beneath my skin, I need to know why the hell she was over there and over here with her **real** friends. So when we turned our desks around, she was right besides me, staring straight. When the teachers back was to us and her voice was a bit loud I took action.

"Courtney" I whisper, nothing."Courtney" I whisper louder, nothing. Then a paper ball comes her way but itmisses and lands by her feet which she is oblivious to.

"Damn" I hear and turn around to see a pissed Cesar. Okay I was tired of this, last resort. I take my pencil and look at , Still occupied. I take action and jab her in the side. She jumps and almost falls out the seat. She looks at me as if I lost my mind.

"What?" She mouthed.

"What's up with you, why you ain't sit with us" Cesar whisper-screamed. She didn't answer, just sadly looked down.

"Okay, if this is about yesterday I'm sorry, I forgive you. Now you can stop hanging out with those other so-called friends of yours" I say, apologetically.

"No it's not just that,... can you just leave me alone, right now?" _Leave me alone'_, those words hit my body like a dagger and she turns her face out the window. I turn to Cesar who just sadly shrugs and I face her again with anger.

"Fine, have fun with your new friends" I growl under my breath. Fine, you want to be left alone, so be it. I hope you're happy with yourself. My blood is steaming right now. As soon as the bell rings I leave as fast as I could. I didn't feel like talking to anybody, I wanted to be alone. I cool down as I walk by myself abd enter the house.

"Hey Boy,...what's wrong, Cortney again?" He asks and some rage escapes.

"Yea! Now she wants me to leave her alone." I shout and before he could say anything, I growl and storm into the living room, leaving him astounded.

10 minutes later

"Huey, cutie-pie Dani is here to see you" Grandad is in the door way and presents her. She gives an innocent wave.

"Hey Froyo" Oh now she wants to talk to me.

"I'll uh-leave you 2" I know he's probably spying on us. He walks out.

"Look Huey I'm sorry" She starts.

"You sure about that, I can't seem to tell anymore"

"But-"

"You wanted me to leave you alone, whats the problem. Oh, I know your new white friends ditched you."

"No I-"

"I-what? why don't you go back to ignoring me"

"But Huey I had to, said she would give me detention if I talked to you."

"Since when do you care about the rules. You know what, I'm outta here" I give up, and begin walking up the stair.

"Froyo, please" She calls as she follows me up the stairs and to my room.

"Don't Froyo me, go back to sharing answers with those cracka's"

"I don't want to fight with you, what'd I do why are you so mad.?"

"We had a system! I thought we were your friends, I thought you cared, but I uess new friends come and go, huh?'' I sit on my computor chair. Then all of a sudden, I'm swirved from my set to face a glaring Courtney.

"Hey, don't question my caring! I do care, I always care. There not my friends, you guys are. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry." She turned sympathetic.

"Well thats a funny way of showing it" I scoff.

"I see you're mad about something else, what else is it?, is it that chair thing yesterday" She sat down on my bed.

"Well let's see that, the pencil jabbing, the bitter comments, the constant trouble making. It's almost to the point where I'm getting more in trouble then Riley. Shouldn't you be at Home anyway" I barked, she wasn't allowed to come outside until she completed her homework.

"Yeah, but this is more important. If it was that annoying you coulda told me ease up" She said sternly with a pout.

"Do you know how sensitive you are! Here's a better question? Why do you even mess with me in the first place?" It dead silence after that. Her eyes went wide and the went low to her feet.

"B-because its funny, and I don't know" I can see her firm grip on her pants. That's dumb.

"Because its funny" I repeat and scold at her harder."Mmmhmm, the doors that way."

"Your kicking me out" She said in a low voic with that sad puppy dog face.

"Yes" I stare at her and she sits there. I wasn't going to change my mind. Slowly her sad expression turns into a glare of all glares. Bared teeth, totally arched eyebrows, the hot vibe of the room, I've never in life have seen her this mad. She stands up abruptidly and bares her fists at her sides.

"**FINE YOU WANT THE TRUTH! I DO IT BECAUSE I WANT YOUR ATTENTION, B-BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY, THERE I SAID IT, HAPPY NOW! YOU SATISFIED WITH YOURSELF."** She bursted out and my eyes went wide on those words, she picks up a book and throws it my way before calling me a jerk. Then suddenly her eyes fell low and sad at the ground, Actual tears dripped from her face.''_...it's because I like you...''_she said in a sad low voice.

And just like that she trudges out the room. I'm completely frozen, she actually did like me, ...me of all people. My heart felt like someone took it right from my chest and stomped on it right in front of me. I felt terrible,...just terrible. A sudden realization came to me that I loved her to, all the new emotion were always about her. Why did it take me so long to realize and now that love was escaping me, at this very moment.

"Wait Courtney!" I shout and run for her, when great oppurtunities come to you you have to get them before its too late. I hop down the stair to see her opening the door. I pushed the door back closed before she can let go of the handle.

"What do you want, huh, haven't you already embarrased me enough. I'm leaving like you wanted me to" She uses her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"No! I don't want to you to leave" I say.

"So you want to watch me cry, you stupid jerk" She turns away from me to start walking away, but I won't let her. She has to listen to me, she always does. I grab her wrist and turn her around to face me.

"Get off of me, what do you want?" She tried prying my hands off and tries to pulls away, but I was stronger.I was getting tired of her squirming and yanked her close to me. What did I want, it was simple. I wanted her, the answer became so clear as I stared at her voliet eyes.

"To tell you... I love you to" I say as I stare down at her.

"What?" She stops crying and struggling to just look at me.

"That I love you too" I repeat with much softer words and wipe the strand tears from her eyes with my thumb. Instead of a sad face it bared a dumbfounded one. I then realized how close we are, shes staring at me, and I'm staring at her. It seemed like time passed up by because I fond myself leaning forward, and she meets me halfway for a kiss. I've never had experinced kissing before, but it was the most exliherating thing in my life. Her soft lips tasted like choclate, literally like Hersheys. The next thing she does is suprising, because then she grabs my collar and pulls me in deeper making me open my eyes in suprise. She finally stops kissing me but throws me to the ground. I looked up at her in awe.

"See you in class tomorrow Froyo" She smiles big as if nothing has happened. She pats my hair before leaving. What just happened?

"Finally!" Riley said from out the doorway of the kitchen to look at the closed door. Then he turns to me."Nigga is you smilin'" He gives me a weird look. I actally was smiling, a big cheeky grin on my face, grin that not even my brother could destroy.

"Yes, yes I actally am"I stare at the door. I wonder when sh'll be done her homework, or If we are doing group work again tomorrow. I get up and stare at the living room.

"Eavesdropping isn't a good look Grandad" I say at a peeping Tom, Ruckus, and Grandad. And off I walked back to my room. A really good day after all.

_**The End**_

**Well wasn't that cute and adorable. I just wanted to make a story we could all relate to. Don't lie and act like you haven't been in that dynamic. Either you have been the predator or the prey of Boo lovin'. Sorry if Huey seems a bit OC-ed. But you gotta admit it was really cute. Please comment below and follow me.**

**Luv ya' Forever and ever, ever and Always!**


End file.
